


Crashed

by WolfjawsWriter



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, My First Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfjawsWriter/pseuds/WolfjawsWriter
Summary: They just…crashed





	Crashed

The tension hadn’t left. If only, it worsened.

I don’t know what came over me, I honestly don’t. This is not something I wished to happen, it just did, and it was getting to me and to him; it grew between us without noticing and was now too late to cut, it stood its way amid us and refused to move. It thickened and expanded itself, to the point where it resembled a physical brick wall.

I liked George.   
This realization kept me up at night, tossing and turning in my bed. It made sleep avoid me and hunger to lessen. It drove me beyond madness; it made me want to yell and shut my mouth, to pull my hair and claw my eyes, and makes me wish the earth would sallow me and never let me out but at the same time it makes me wish I could always be with him, never leave his side.

I’m not even sure how I got to like him, I mean, its George we’re talking about, for visitor’s sake! His sole presence could make milk go sour in seconds, he was rude and sarcastic, he was all in for science and all out for personal hygiene, he once took a bath with the freaking skull!  
Yet he reeled me with everything he did. He reeled me with the way he fought ghosts, he reeled me when he got excited for his research, he reeled me when he snarked at Kipps, hell, he reeled me when he ate donuts! Everything George did made me want to somersault back and forward with no end.

However, I could not tell him, I knew he’d never like me back. What I didn’t do was prevent my feelings from getting between us, and that’s what made the tension grow. We fought more often, we were more snarky, more impatient. Thought, the others didn’t seem to notice, I’m not sure how.

The thing is, it got out of hand pretty fast.

It was a beautiful evening that was about to turn into a thunderstorm-tornado-blizzard of chaos; Lockwood was out, Holly had left early, Kipps was busy, and Flo hadn’t come around in days. I was alone with George at home, which is in itself, formula for disaster. I don’t even remember how it started, or why, but it just did. We got into a fight.   
It began with little comments, sarcastic and rude, and escalated into infuriated yelling. I don’t believe George was thinking about what he said, I know I wasn’t. That’s what led to confessing my feelings.

“You’re so stupid! You're always rambling about theories and research! And have you ever considered its only you in this house?! Have you considered there are other human beings here?! Have you?! No you haven’t! I CAN’T BELIEVE I LIKE YOU!”

“Oh and what makes you so special?! That you can talk with ghosts? That you went to the Other Side two times?! You are not the only one in this world, Luce, NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU! I CAN’T BELIEVE I LIKE YOU EITHER”

And just like that we both confessed we liked each other, but none of us paid it any heed. The discussion kept going for another hour until we were both too tired to keep going, so we just stormed away from each other and into our rooms, from where we didn’t come out until next day.  
But that night I barely got any sleep. George like me back! Just like I liked him!

The next morning none of us mentioned a thing about our fight, to the others or to anyone else. It almost seemed like we were ignoring each other, but we both knew if we did, the others would suspect, so we played it cool in a silent agreement: rude comments, fights, the usual between us.  
It hurt a lot to think George decided to ignore our confessed feelings, but I decided to follow his example, after all, if you love something you must let it go.

 

Anyhow, today was quite a day.

We had just spend the entire night inside Mr. Chalcraft’s house hunting a Raw-Bones and two Cold Maidens. It was hell! We had to use our emergency flares, our extra salt bombs and my rapier broke. That’s right, my Italian, Christmas-gift (given to me by George!) rapier broke! So of course, we asked him to raise our payment, it is the right thing to do.  
And he refused! Mr. Chalcraft refused to raise our check just because a vase didn’t survive a magnesium flare exploding. If we were talking about a burnt house like with Mrs. Hope all those years ago I would understand that he didn’t want to raise our pay, but for a stupid vase?! Come on!

Obviously, we were furious.

“Mr Chalcraft, you must understand that what we are asking is nothing but fair”

“Fair?! That vase was a family relic! I ought to pay you nothing for destroying it!”

“If this vase was so important to you, you should have not left it in the room where the apparition took place!” After a while, Lockwood gave up in trying to get this man to agree with him, and walked out of the room with Holly and Quill besides him, saying he was going to call a cab. Which left me with George and Mr Chalcraft who was muttering curses and indignant remarks.  
I was going to try to convince him myself after Lockwood left, but before I decided upon a strategy George had taken matters into his own hands: he pushed Mr Chalcraft against a wall, firmly placed his hands on the man’s chest and threateningly applied just the necessary amount of weight needed to scare him.

“Listen to me, you maggot, we worked all night to get your house clean of all disturbances so you can rest your barmy arse here, we had to resort to our emergency material so that one of our operatives didn’t die there and you’re complaining about a stupid vase?! We could have just left the ghosts here so they get to you! Actually, we can and we should! The sources are just inside our bags, how would you like that, Mr Chalcraft? Does that sound right to you? I didn’t think so! Now, Lockwood is going to come back through that door any minute now and you’re going to tell him how you’re going to raise all our paychecks or I’ll be shoving the remains of that vase where the sun doesn’t shine!”

And like he said, Lockwood came back a few seconds later, and when he did, Mr Chalcraft told him how he had kindly reconsidered our efforts and decided to pay us as twice-no, triple as much as he was initially going to pay us.

“Well that’s so nice of you Mr Chalcraft, I was sure you would come to your senses”

“Lucy, are you alright?” Holly asked me “you seem a little flushed”

“Oh I’m fine” But I was not fine! I had just seen George threaten a man, and I thought that was sexy! My heart somersaulted inside me, from rib to rib and kicking my lungs as it jumped around. My face absorbed all the blood in my body and my mind filled with naughty thoughts about George using that tone with me “its just hot in here”

The rest of the day was a little of a blur to me: Lockwood and Quill took the sources to the furnaces, Holly made sure Mr Chalcraft payed us what he said he would. But my mind was stuck in those few seconds in which George threatened the life out the man. I had never heard anything that made me feel like this; so hot, so bothered!  
Despite everything; my blood constantly in my face, my knees wobbly, my arms weak, my stomach queasy and my heart ricocheting, I decided to follow his example and take matters into my own hands.

I made my move while everyone else was out. George was in the kitchen, making annotations in the thinking cloth while sipping a hot mug of tea.

“Luce” he greeted as I walked in. I remained silent. He got up to make me a cup, but I stopped him. I grabbed him by his shirt, roughly pulling him towards me and crashed my lips on his. George’s arms quickly came to my back, pulling me closer. It was an angry kiss, aggressive. Needy. Passionate. None of us fought each other, it was what we wanted. I broke apart without putting much space between us.

“Seeing you put that man in his place was so…sexy” His eyes were glazed behind his glasses. He broke into a grin.

“You like it rough?” His hand was now in my hair, taking its short length in his calloused hands, tugging it back softly. I bit my lip airily, not wanting to give myself away, but I already had. We kissed again a rage-full fire that only we could lit in each other. It carried a sweetly savage, primitive sensation that enlightened my insides.

“No” I breathed “I like it when you’re rough”

“Well then” He pulled me back again, this time pushing me against the closest counter “you’re a lucky girl”

God, I never thought George could be this enticing. He drove me mad in many aspects, not just my wrathful temper. Everything about him made me daydream; the way he got excited when he went to the Archives, the look he had when he cooked, the disheveled appearance his hair always had, the way he cleaned his glasses, the way he ate his donuts!  
He may not have Lockwood’s figure or features, but for me George was the most handsome man on earth.

————  
An hour later Lockwood and Quill returned from the furnaces to find me and George cleaning the kitchen of dirty dishes, making small conversation between us. Holly was quite pleased that we found it within us to clean something other than ourselves.

Dinner was pleasant enough, filled with chatter and life. It was nice to think that the kitchen was still just that; a kitchen. But it was not, not for me or for George anyway. For us, this was the place where we confessed, where we shared our first kiss. This walls were witnesses to our feelings, and everything within them had testimony of our angered make-out session.

But the others didn’t had to know that.


End file.
